A typical tissue processor automatically performs fixation, dehydration, clearing, and paraffin impregnation of tissue samples (e.g., liver tissue, breast tissue, prostate tissue, etc.). A station-type processor includes a plurality of stations for processing the tissue samples, which are contained within individual cassettes. The tissue cassettes are loaded into a single basket and taken from one station to the next station for processing. An example of a station processor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,365 to Thiem et al., which is incorporated fully herein by reference. The stations of such processors perform dedicated tasks such as fixation, dehydration, clearing, and paraffin impregnation.